something wrong
by keelykahla
Summary: Remade summary; Lindsay was warned not to talk to him for certain reasons. She didn't listen and got herself into this mess and cant seem to get out. But was it her fault in the first place or was she dragged into it without a warning? Rated T for now, probably changed to M for later chapters. A/N if you had a problem reading previous chapters, the problem has been fixed! :)
1. Prologue

**Hello! I have no idea why I am doing a new story when I can't even finish my other ones and some people are going to hate me but I just have this idea right now! I'm going to wattpad hell. Goodness. Haha anyway I hope you guys enjoy this**

(NOW) Lindsay-

"Linds, do you understand what is going on?!" Damian yelled into the room. "We're fucked and now I have to worry about you getting hurt! Do you know I can't live without you? I have never felt like that for anybody! Our stupid actions have got us into this." his Irish voice softened. I wasn't sobbing but I'm sure you could notice the slow tears on my face.

"I'm sorry." I quietly said, my hand partially covering my mouth so I wouldn't crying anymore or let out a small sob sound.

"No, you don't understand! I have to watch you every day now because if I even turn my back even the slightest direction, you have the chance of being hurt and that will be all my fault!" he was back to yelling. I hated it when he yelled, it scared me. "Fuck, how did we even get into this mess?" he sat on my bed with his face in his hands. I took my chance to sit next to him and rub his back because I know that always comforts him.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I promise." I pleaded. "I'm so sorry." I let out a sobbing sound. He looked up at me with his blue eyes but they looked afraid.

"Lindsey, I not only have to worry about losing you, but now she's in danger too."

**How was that? I will probably do another chapter today. I feel this going places. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

(11 months ago.) Lindsay

"Who is that?" I asked Mary. I pointed to the new kid that was shoving his stuff into his new locker.

"Damian?" she asked pointing at the same boy.

"Yeah, him. Is he new here? I mean I'm still semi new but I've never seen him." I was skeptical. He wore a grey brownish hoodie and his hair was styled up a bit.

"No not really. He dropped out last year, and I guess he came back. It's pointless really. All he did was shove people and was just absolutely rude and start fights. I won't be surprised if he gets kicked out and doesn't graduate, like he was supposed to last year." she sounded disgusted.

"You really don't like him do you?" I laughed at her description.

I don't care for his existence" she just smiled.

"I'm going to talk to him." I grinned.

"No Linds, don't do that!" she said with wide eyes. "Just stay with me, you'll be fine."

"Oh my god Mary, I'll be fine, calm down." I laughed again. "Want to come with?" I winked.

"No I'm good." she groaned. "I'll get to class early because my friend is ditching me for a loser."

"Hey I'll be back and ill meet you in class! I'm just curious." but she just waved back and jokingly stuck out her middle finger.

I walked down the hallway to meet this apparent bad boy that Mary had portrayed but he didn't seem like it. He looked normal. His features weren't bad looking either, and the closer I got the taller he seemed.

"Hey." I simply smiled.

"Can I help you?" even if it came off slightly rude, I noticed his foreign accent. "To inform you, pointing at people is quite rude."

"Well so is how you responded but I think I can get past that."

"Again, can I help you?" he slammed his locker and turned around. "I've never see you before, you new here?"

"Um n-no, I've been here since the last two months of last year. I thought you were new."

"No I'm far from it. Now, I would like to go to my next class without someone in my way." he grabbed my waist and moved me to the side and continued walking.

What the hell was that?! I felt a bit violated just from him touching me like that!

Calm down Lindsay, it's a big school. I should've taken Mary's advice. I shouldn't have to worry about seeing him though.

(Next class.)

I walked into my English class and found my seat next to Mary.

"Well you were right. What a dick." I laughed.

"Dude I freaking told you so, why do you not listen to me!" she laughed at me. "Well it had to be a lesson well learned."

"Yeah I guess. It could've been worse, he could've shoved me in the locker." I smiled down at my English syllybus while I was reviewing it.

"You mean he didn't shove you into the locker?" she acted shocked.

"Shut up." I smiled and we carried on with our English class.

============================================================================= (lunch hour)

I just don't the whole concept of geometry and why we will need it in life." Shelby complained.

"Dude, I know." Mary agreed. "Who cares what the circumference of the square blah blah blah is."

"You guys complain too much." I said as I walked into the cafeteria. "Math isn't that hard."

"Easy for you to say. You have straight a's miss perfect." Shelby nudged my arm.

"Yeah I guess that's true. Not everybody could be good at certain things." I walked towards the line that seemed to go on forever but moved quickly. "Have you guys ever,"

Boom, I walked into somebody. Seemed like more damage to me than anybody else, because a giant oof came out of my mouth.

"Well that was rude." I heard that same Irish accent. "You should really look where you're going."

"Yeah I'll take your advice next time." I said sarcastically, rubbing the side of my face.

"Maybe it's because you're so short." some blonde guy whose name I don't remember said.

"Hey I'm not that short. You guys are just freakishly tall."

"So then you must have terrible eyesight and get glasses if you really couldn't see us." I think Damian said.

"Oh bite me." I rolled my eyes.

"Rolling your eyes won't fix them. You know what glasses are? They go over your eyes and help you see." he was so sarcastic.

"You're quite the dick aren't you?"

"That's so original, sweetheart. I've heard it all." he just looks down at me and I wish I listened to Mary.

"Yeah, alright loser."

"Loser, huh? You don't really know me so I don't think you can call me that without some reason." he folded his arms and cocked his head.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a jerk who thought he was such a badass maybe you wouldn't have dropped out and you would've graduated." at this point he got close to my face but he didn't have much emotion.

"As far as I knew, you weren't even here when I left. So you don't know shit." his accent seemed even thicker. But he just turned around and got his food. I was so absorbed into our small argument, I don't think I would even call it that that I didn't realize that the line was moving.

"Well shit, Linds. Don't get on his hit list too quick." Shelby joked with me.

"Sorry, I can't help it." I laughed off the situation. "Seriously though, what's his problem? I only tried to be nice this morning, I didn't do anything rude. Then he just grabs me and moves me aside."

"Wait he actually touched you? Where?!" Mary freaked.

"Um yeah." I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

"How did he do it? Was it rough?" Shelby interjected before Mary could even get a word out.

"No it wasn't rough, he just grabbed my waist and moved me aside and walked on with his life." I said like it was nothing. Apparently compared to the feelings in their faces, it wasn't nothing.

"Dude. He didn't shove you, wasn't rude, and he gently did it by grabbing your waist?" Shelby was shocked. "Just don't go across him anymore and you will be okay." he smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

I don't see why it is that much of a big deal, but alright guys! I'm perfectly fine and I think I'm still breathing."

(Later)

I walked through the front door, nobody being home yet, which felt slightly amazing. I'm an only child, so I don't get to experience the whole annoying sibling thing.

And I am also adopted. But I have amazing parents that actually want me. I have been given so much and I am going to be a successful person. I already know what I want to do and I want to be a Broadway star. Not exactly something easy to do and most people would not take it very seriously, but then again I have amazing parents who support me.

I patiently sat on my bed contemplating what to do until I got bored and pulled out my phone. I'm not a constant poster but I am a constant Facebook checker. I'm just always using it but I barely ever post things. I decided to kind of Facebook stalk the rude Damian that I had met today. Sounds stupid I know and I often find myself doing it without even trying. The thing is I don't know his last name. I know I could probably type it in and guess by the profile picture and I have a small chance.

Luckily I found someone with the name and a few mutual friends. And I was in luck today! I'm pretty damn nosy.

First status I read; "how obnoxious." time 1:08 pm, today.

I hope he was finally noticing his attitude, but I decided to look through the comments.

Cameron Mitchell; all girls are obnoxious. It's just how it is.

That was the only comment. Cameron that was his name! He was the blonde kid with Damian. I don't know if I should feel like he backed me up or if he was also being rude. I mean if the status was about me, most likely was though, no doubt about it.

**This was mostly a first filler thing and I didn't want to make it short like the last one but I hope it will keep whoever is reason this occupied! Haha. I feel like this last part was terrible but I'm getting at it!**


	3. Chapter 2

Walking to school in the morning is one of the best feelings in the world. At least when it's still the end of summer, the air feels amazing. Nobody can bother me and it's only me and the music that plays in my ears while I gently walk down the sidewalk. Who would not love that feeling?

I'm hoping today will be a good day. Not that yesterday wasn't but I'm always hoping for a good day. Well I guess I'm hoping I don't run into the same dick I met yesterday. I don't know why it is bothering me so much, it's not like we talked much yesterday but even the small bickering was irritating and something about his attitude was irritating. Let's just go with I thought he was very irritating.

I'm not the first person here even if I do try to over achieve, let's face it. I love every bit of sleep I can get, and I rather not be the only person here when the school opens up and wait for my friends to show up.

The feeling of walking through the school doors interrupts my happy place in walking but I still mind my own business and walk to my locker. But I notice one thing and I feel like it just put me into an irritable mood. Right across from my locker is Damian. He is right across from me and I rather not even notice him right now. So I just walk to it and open it so I can get the books I need and I shut my locker.

"So, you can't stop following me, can you?" Damian said as I turned around with a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah you wish." I rolled my eyes. "Sorry my locker is right across from yours and I actually need to use it." I said trying to walk away.

"You should be. I've been here longer." some nerve he had.

"You probably would've been gone too, but you seemed to fuck that up for yourself." I said keeping my back to him but he manage to grab my wrist.

"You're a little know it all, aren't you?" his face was pretty close to mine. "You should stop that, it will get you into trouble."

"Hey let go of me!" but he couldn't loosen his group until he noticed people staring. "What the hell is your problem? Stop getting defensive over your own mistakes and learn from it." I glared as I rubbed my wrist.

"Well you don't know what the fuck happen, and you weren't even here for it, so shut your little bitch mouth and leave me be."

"Excuse me asshole, you're the one who started it, I only fought back." I huffed. "Now I would like to go to my class and not be late." and with that I turned around to my next class. This day I had senior math this hour, while I am only a junior.

I walked into the math class and only recognized Shelby so I took a seat right next to his.

"Well look at you, taking advance classes and shit." he smiled at me.

"Ha, yeah. How exciting." I said sarcastically. I just want to get it over with. I ran into that dick just not too long ago, and I'm in a terrible mood."

"Man you need to stop giving yourself death wishes." he said as he laughed at me.

"Why do you guys keep saying that? He's not that scary. He just has a deep voice that he uses to intimidate people."

I don't think you know everything. I heard he killed someone before in a fight. Are you sure he isn't that scary?" his eyes were wide.

"He doesn't look like that kind of person. He's just a dick who can't take what he dishes out."

"And you're an obnoxious bitch who can't mind her own business." the stupid voice interrupted. I turned around to see him and I could see my face drop. "Nice to see you too sweetheart." he said as he took the seat behind me.

"Can you not sit behind me? It would be greatly appreciated." I glared.

"Sorry, I rather sit here. Now that I know that it bothers you." he smiled like some cocky person the he is.

"Go jump off a bridge." I said giving up and turning around.

"Only if you jump first." I just ignored it because class was starting and the last thing I wanted was to get into trouble because of some asshole.

Soon enough the teacher came into the room, and he looked somewhat younger. Maybe still in his thirties. He wasn't bad looking at all either.

"Alright class, if some of you don't know, I am Mr. Shain. I have been working here for about a year and this is my second year teaching high school. Now I would like for you to start in page three, and do the first six problems as your bell work. I'll give you about ten minutes." he said as he put on his glasses and continued to sit in his desk while I did the work.

I did for a couple minutes until I finished I little bit earlier than others, so I just sat there quietly.

"Hey do you know the answer to this one?" Damian decided to have the nerve to ask from behind me.

"Yes." I whispered back. "But you figure it out, I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not? You should after the way you acted towards me."

"Excuse me, like I said before, you started it." I was getting quite upset.

"Would you guys need to be separated? You are disrupting my class." our math teacher spoke.

I managed to speak out yes but Damian said no at the same time causing the teacher to give us a weird look and continue with what he was doing. I gave it a few seconds until I turned around, looking angry.

"Please for the love of god don't get me into trouble or so help me,"

"So help you what, sweetheart? Nothing you can do can scare me, you're a small girl who I would love to bother and I will continue to do it just to piss you off and you can't do anything about It." he relaxed into his chair with a smirk on his face and I tried so hard to not slap it.

"Go fuck yourself." I give up.

"Will you help?" that's it, he's fucking getting it. I turned around so fast and slapped him across his Irish cocky face. You could probably here it from another classroom and I managed to get everybody's attention.

He stood up so fast I couldn't even comprehend it and he got into my face.

"Do you know what I can do right now?!" it seemed more like a yell than a question. I will fucking,"

"Both of get up here right now!" Mr. Shain yelled. We both walked up to the front of the classroom to see how mad this teacher seemed to be. I have never been in trouble like this. "It's the second day of school, do you both want to start it like this?" we both shook our head. "That really sucks for both of you. You both have afterschool detention for the rest of the week, and I would like it if would exit the classroom for the rest of the period."

"But," I protested but I quickly got shut down by his hand.

"you're lucky I didn't tell you to go to the principal's office and he would deal with it, his punishment would've been worse for your act of violence, miss." he looked at me, and of course it's my fault now." now please," he gestured to the door. "Please leave the classroom."

I turned around and I was so fucking embarrassed. I noticed a small glance at Shelby and he was giving me a sympathetic look but I just gave him a small smile for reassurance and left the classroom with my stuff.

Next thing I knew I was thrown into a wall and pinned there.

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do." he said looking very upset.

"Let go of me, you asshole." I said trying to get out of the hold.

"Don't you know anything? Obviously not. I'm not a good person, and I will fuck up your whole high school life. Or maybe just your life."

"You're not that scary, shut up! So you can throw a girl into a wall and you can't take your own problems. What are you going to do, hit me?" I asked feeling fearless.

He took his fist and he threw a punch. I clenched my eyes shut waiting for a strong pain to hit me but I never felt it. I just heard a loud bang and I look over to see his damaged knuckles hit the bricks.

"You know I've never been too tempted in my life before I met you." he said with his eyes still looking angry. "That's not a good thing."

"Wow you can punch a brick wall, your so cool." but he didn't look so pleased with that answer, infect he looked very angry. But he did what I didn't expect.

He kissed me. Very roughly in fact. And I didn't want to kiss back but I was so pissed off that I somehow found myself kissing back. But he pulled away and walked off.

What the fuck just happened.

============================================================================= (after school)

I walked into the math class I was in this morning, where I had gotten into trouble. But I didn't see Damian, and I am kind of glad. I haven't seen him the rest of the day since he kissed me which is another thing I am happy about. I don't want that awkward feeling when I already don't like him.

I sat down for a couple minutes until I started to feel tired and he nor the teacher has showed up yet but I don't want to ditch and him coming a second later, but even if Damion comes I don't want to be in a room alone with him.

Soon enough, both of them came into the room but I think they were talking about something, I just didn't care to listen.

"As you both know, there is a reason you are here. Now I have a task for you, and I expect to trust you to not leave. I will be in the room next over and I want you guys to clean up the room. When you're done, I will need you guys to sit until I release you in an hour or so." he looked at both of us, "can you guys do that?" we both just nodded. "Good. I will be back." he said and left the room with us alone and I honestly didn't know what to do.

"So this is your side and this is mine." he said dividing up the sides. "Please don't talk to me."

"You have some nerve saying that, this is pretty much your fault we're here and you're the one that kissed me."

"Yeah don't talk about that. That was an accident and I shouldn't have done that."

"Thank god it was only an accident and I hope it doesn't happen again."

"Then why did you kiss back, huh? And what if it does happen?"

"What are you? Psycho?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It's your fault, you just had to talk to me yesterday."

"It called being nice, have you ever tried it? You know is an emotion, just like being a douche."

I don't think being a douche is an emotion, just an act."

"Oh hey you are somewhat smart. That's surprising."

"What's surprising is you can't keep your mouth shut for longer than five seconds, I just want to stick a sock in it."

"As long as it's not your tongue." and while we cleaned. We just argued back in forth, but we still got the room picked up.

"Can I just go now, I'm done being in this room with you" I complained.

"You seriously complain way too much. Shut up." he said being rude.

"Why don't you make me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well shit I'm tempted if it makes you quiet." he was getting closer and I was trying to back up until I hit a wall.

"And how will that be?"

"I'm thinking duct tape." he said but he was still close, right in front of me. "But I'm still thinking about It." he moved his face closer to mine.

"Oh yeah? Bite me."

"You say that a lot, but okay." he grinned. He moved his mouth onto mine but bit lightly at my lip and slipped his tongue over it. Them he started full on kissing me, and for the same reason a last time, I couldn't stop kissing back.

I hated to admit this, but he wasn't a bad kisser at all.

"Uh hmm." we heard someone clear their throat and Damian immediately pulled back like it never happened and I would've too if I wasn't against a wall. "I'm glad you guys aren't arguing and bickering anymore but I would appreciate if you guys didn't have tongue sex in my room." he looks around the room inspecting our jobs. "Good job, you guys are released. I'll see you around the same time tomorrow." he waved us out and I was not going to lie. My face is completely red from all of the blushing because I was just caught by a teacher making out with someone I couldn't stand at this point.

I tried walking and avoiding him and acting like that never happened because chances are, he'll also pretend it didn't. Hopefully.

"Hey. Do you need a ride home?" dammit.

"No, I'm good. I like walking."

"It's like a hundred and ten degrees out."

"Why do you care?" I raised my eyebrow.

"That's a good question. I don't." he laughed. "Just wanted to something nice since you get on me about like you're my girlfriend or something."

I pray for the girl that becomes your girlfriend." I scoffed.

"And why is that? Maybe I would be a good boyfriend?"" that made me laugh out and I turned around to talk to him.

"You're not even a nice person, how can you get a girl to like you?"

I got you to kiss Me." he smirked,

"No, you kissed me. I just kissed back. It was a heat of a moment type thing."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again because it would be a heat of a Monet thing?" he asked getting closer and closer.

"Stop right there." I said putting my hand on his chest to stop him from getting any closer. "Stop kissing me and acting like a total dick."

"Hey I can't help if you're annoying as fuck but good to look at."

"Then just look at me and stop trying to kiss me so much."

"Did you watt that ride or not?" I paused thinking about it.

"Yes but only because it might be the only act of kindness from you."

"Then follow me so I can give you that ride." and with that we walked outside only to find a beat up black truck. "It's not much but it runs great." he said but seemed proud of the truck that he has.

I honestly don't care what a car looks like as long as it gets places." I said opening the side door while he got in the driver's seat and started it. The first sound that came out was a loud one, and it made me jump. I think Damian noticed because he started laughing at me.

"Stop that, it's not that funny." he just continued with starting it and drove off campus.

"It kind of is." he said.

"Just please take me home, it would be greatly appreciated."

**-and that's another chapter done. I think I'm getting better at this story but I don't want it to seem like it's going too fast. I just have such a good idea for this and I hope you guys like it!**


	4. Chapter 3

(Around three weeks later) Lindsay

I walked to my locker not acknowledging him as always, but it's the same thing, every day. He always bothers me and we always argue. But luckily I'm not getting in trouble in math class every time I have that class.

"Don't even start talking." I said knowing he was right behind me.

"You never lighten up at all. Calm your tits." he said trying to push my buttons. Again.

"How can I keep calm when I have someone constantly bothering me and won't leave me alone?" I shut my locker and tried to walk away, but he just got in front of me.

"So even though we can't stand each other most of the time,"

"All of the time." I interrupted.

"Anyway, we should hang out this Friday. Like see a movie or something." I just couldn't contain my laughter. Didn't expect that. "What?" he just looked dumb founded.

"No." I said calming down my laughter.

"And why not?" he cocked his head like he always does.

"Because." I cocked my head mockingly back. "You even said we don't get along why would we hang out together if we can't stand each other?"

"Because I like looking at you. The mouth I can just tape shut, no problem." he smiled, and it seemed genuine.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended." I said looking confused.

"Both, of course! sooooo?" he said carrying it out.

"Sorry, still no. I'm not even sure if I'm sorry."

"You'll change your mind, what is it your friends call you? Linds?"

"Yeah there's a reason why only my friends call me that. Don't call me that." I said trying to figure out how I can pass him and get to class.

"Why? I'm going to start calling you that now." he teased.

"Oh god, please don't. Just keep going with sweetheart, it's not as annoying." I begged. "Now let me get to class or we will both be late."

"What is it now? Thursday? Let me go with you, we have math together." he said following me.

"Fuuuuuuck. What do you want from me?" I fake cried.

"Stop acting like you don't like Me." he said putting his arm over my shoulders, causing people to look at us like I've been trapped into a cage. I don't blame them.

"Well you're touching me so," I said wiggling out from underneath his arm. "Stop that."

"You don't like me because I touched you? You won't like this then." and he then just picked me up.

"Damian, put me the fuck down right now!"

"Or what? You're not scary I can drop you if you want?" he suggested.

"Please don't, please don't." I begged. "just please put me down please."

"Only because you said please." and with that he surprisingly gently put me down.

"Thank you." and I just walked into class, finding me seat next to Shelby. "Please help me." I gave him a sympathetic face.

"What's wrong with you?" he looked entertained.

"Damian." I whispered. I knew he was in the classroom. "He asked me to hang out with him on Friday."

"I suspected that would happen." he shrugged. "Oh well, did you say yes?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, I said no!" I yell whispered if that's even possible.

"Not for long." he snickered.

"I hate you." I said continuing to take out my work and reviewing it.

(Lunch)

"So Linds!" Damian came running behind me. "Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

"You are really not going to stop calling me that, are you? And no, I have my own friends."

"Anything I can do to bother you." he smiled. "And screw your friends."

"I rather screw my friends than screw you."

"I don't think your girlfriend is a lesbian and the other one is as straight as a rainbow, so I think I still have a chance." he grinned.

"No you don't." I laughed. "And Shelby isn't gay?"

"Uh yeah, I'm pretty sure he is." he had a for sure look on his face. I know who the kid is."

"I'm sure you do." I said sarcastically. "Are you gay? Is that how you know?"

"If I was gay, I wouldn't try to go after you."

"If you were gay, maybe I would like to be around you." I smiled.

"I think you love being around me. Because you have had so many chances to get away from Me." he made a good point, but I didn't want to say anything.

"And judging by the silence, I finally won and I am right."

"Oh shut up."

"So you can go sit with your friends and screw them, and I am going to pick you up tomorrow and we will do something..." he kissed me cheek and just left me dumbfounded before I would say anything.

"What? I didn't agree too! Ugggh." I groaned and he just smiled back at me. Fuck it. "Fine, you win!"

I can't believe I actually agreed to go on a date or _hang out _with this guy.

__I grabbed my lunch and I sat down in front of Mary and Shelby. And just looked at them.

"Shelby, are you gay?" I asked, and he just looked at me like I was stupid.

"I thought you knew?" he laughed. "Yes Linds, I'm gay. Is that bad?"

"No its not, I just never guessed." I looked down at my food. "So I'm going out tomorrow with damian." next thing I knew, Mary was choking on her food and Shelby was shaking his head and smiling at me.

"I told you so, you can't win!" Shelby said laughing at me some more.

"What is wrong with you?" Mary half yelled. I warned you from the first day of school and you didn't want to listen to me, look what happened to you! Shit you might need some holy water splashed on you. Oh dear lord." Mary came around the table to hold me against her like I've been hurt.

"Mary, get off me." I laughed pushing her away and she went to sit where she was. "Its fine really, we're just, well I don't know, just hanging out because he is stubborn and can't take no for an answer."

"We should've told you from the start. I should've warned you!" Mary fake cried.

"Oh it can't be that bad." Shelby said. "Maybe, I don't know, you'll have to tell me how that goes." he seemed interested in my plans tomorrow.

"I promise, you guys will be the first to know." I smiled at them for reassurance.

**I have been working on this so much but it is only because I have nothing else to do and I go to college for half a day and I'm literally so caught up in music and I started listening to damian mcginty again and I watched the first season of glee project again and I was like fuck, I have a great idea! I hope it appeals to you guys! I am also posting the same story on fan fiction under the same name!**


	5. Chapter 4

(Next day, Friday evening)

I chose to wear a simple white short dress with a gray cardigan so it didn't look to fancy, with my natural wavy hair down. I'm not going to do anything so important, and I don't think he is worth enough for me to look fancy. After all, we are only seeing a movie. I hope.

I waited patiently for him to show and it didn't take that long. I walked out to hear his loud truck and he had aviator sunglasses on. He won't be wearing those for long because the sun is setting. I walked to the side of his truck and opened the door to finally hop into the shaking black truck.

"So do you want to know what the amazing plan is?"

"I thought it was a movie that I only agreed to."

"Well we are going to go watch the fault in our stars." I gave him the weirdest look. "But we are going to make fun of it the whole time and piss off the whole entire theater. Sound good?"

"I hate to admit this, but yes it kind of does." I laughed in defeat.

"I can't believe we just got kicked out of the movie theaters for pissing off a bunch of fourteen year old girls." Damian said walked to the car.

"In all defense, they were already crying and you don't mess with crying fourteen year olds." I laughed. "And thanks for getting me in trouble and getting me kicked out of a public place! Jerk." I said elbowing his arm.

"Oh it's not that bad, it happened to me all of the time!"

"Remind me to never go out in public with you." I said hopping into his truck.

"But we're not done, sweetheart." he smiled.

"What? Ugggh why?" I groaned.

"Oh shut up, you've had fun so far haven't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." I gave up. "Fine, you win. What are we doing?"

"We're going to the park."

"The park? What's at the park at," I paused to look at my phone. "8:45 in the evening?"

"We're just going to walk. It's nice out and nobody is there at this time so why not?"

"I think you're going to kill me. I don't trust you." I folded my arms.

"If I wanted to kill you I would've done it when I've first seen you to keep you from bickering." he said. "And I really don't think you've should've trusted me before."

"I hate how you make so many good points" I said, rolling down then window. "How long will this take, I have to be home ten."

"You have a curfew? That's so lame." his Irish accent seemed so strong when he talked.

"Yes I'm sorry I came from a strict family. But at least they love me and take care of me"

"That's good." he said as a surprisingly a nice reply. But the look on his face said otherwise. I didn't want to say anything because I don't think it's any of my business.

"Yeah, it is." I looked outside the window.

We eventually came to a stop in front of the park. The trees at night make it look beautiful and haunting. Mostly beautiful.

"So why are we here again?" I said getting out and hopping to the ground while he came out from the side.

"Lindsay, I brought you here to murder you. I'm sorry I lied to you." he said with a look of seriousness and I'm just you could feel my body tense up from a mile away. "Hey, I'm kidding. You really believed that?" he was laughing historically.

"You're a dick." I slapped his arm.

"I already know that." he rubbed his arm like he was actually hurt. "We're just walking for no reason at all. It's really nice."

"Yeah I agree with you on that." we started walking on the sidewalk, I guess we're just going to make a few rounds around the park.

"So I've told you how much of a pain in the ass you are, right?"

"So many times. Even though you bother more than I bother you." I said crossing my arms continuing to walk.

"That a good point, but I still think you would ask for it anyway. Anyways, I think you are a very good looking person and I enjoy looking at you." he smiled, walking with his hands shoved into his jean pockets.

"You sound like the guy from the movie we just watched." I laughed.

"The august guy?"

"Augustus? Yes." I smiled at his attempt to remember the chick flick we just watched.

"I do not. I'm Irish, that's even better."

"You're so cocky, it never stops."

"It's not cocky if you have good self-esteem. Now since you liked to change the subject, I am going to change it back. Even though we argue, I still consider you a friend. Or a frenemy." he wondered. "And me having a few friends that I have, I trust all of them. I'm still debating on trusting you, but I have this feeling I could."

"Well I would reassure you can trust me, but you really think we're friends? I mean I'm not saying we aren't but I didn't know I could be friends with you weeks ago."

"Yeah I think we are. Just an irritating friend."

"You're making it hard to be your friend." I laughed. "But fine. We can be friends."

"I wasn't going to get your permission, you are stuck with me so I can annoy you sweetheart."

"Oh great." I rolled my eyes jokingly. "But you can trust me. Why?"

"Just in case I feel like I need to talk to someone and my friends can't call me gay for wanting to vent."

"So I'm your only girl friend? I guess I can see why." I nudged his shoulder.

"Because I don't like to be around sluts and have me as a friend to sleep with whenever we both get bored."

"Umm." I paused. "I guess, but alright."

"I'm going to sit right here." he said sitting on the grassy under a tree.

"No more walking?" I sat down.

"No, not right now." he didn't speak for a few seconds and I didn't know whether to speak or wait. "Why didn't you listen to your friend, and you decided to talk to me?" I didn't even talk to him about that, how did he know?

"Uh, you know to be nice. You didn't seem like a bad person, but then again I didn't know."

"Yeah. Lindsay, everybody is right. I'm not a very good person and I have done so many things that I regret. Probably things that will get me sent to hell, and I probably can't stop."

"You can stop anything when you want too. Don't let your body keep you captive."

"It's not my body, Linds." he looked down. "This is one of those things where I need to trust you. But I also need to know that I can tell you, and you don't say anything to anybody."

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"Let's see. I was fourteen when my mother moved here, and she took me with. We obviously came from Ireland. That was a little over five years ago. Well I was pretty upset I left all my friends behind, and my mother took me from my dad. She said he had ran away from us, but I had a few hints that she was lying. So she ended up marrying Cameron's dad, which worked out because he is the one person I will always have to have my back. He's like the brother I always wanted. A short year later, and I'm about fifteen and a half and my mother was diagnosed with cancer. We had absolutely no money for the treatment so I took up a job to help around. I was working a very shitty job and I was talking to my coworker who was in a different kind of business on the side and he said the needed someone else. I had to go through so much just to prove that they could trust Me." he just looked at me. I could tell he hated telling this story. "So I was working on the street selling drugs like cocaine, marijuana, stuff like that. I was too scared to touch that stuff knowing what it does to people. I've smoke pot before and I honestly would rather only do that. Anyways, so I kept bringing in money from the job that they thought I was working. My mom was getting the treatment she needed and she was getting better. Everybody was so happy, including myself. But after a few months, she stopped getting better. They said that she's been using the treatment for so long that the cancer was fighting back at it and they couldn't do anything and we had to hope for the best. I was still working for money to support the bills and treatments." he took a big gulp and swallowed it like he was having trouble breathing. "She died about a month later. It was so unexpected. She didn't look that bad when she gave out." he tried so hard not to cry and I could tell. "That's why I had a bad attitude towards people and I had to drop out. I ended up talking to my drug dealer boss to tell him I had to quit. But he wouldn't let me. I had known too much and no matter what I had to stick with this job or end with a bullet in my head while walking away. He said the only way out is if I can raise enough money and I'm still in his debt." he looked at me with sad eyes but they had no tears. "I'm stuck doing his dirty work and I will be for a long time. I have done so many bad things. I killed somebody Lindsay." that reminds me of what Shelby was telling me and I didn't believe it and I tried to keep from looking scared. "It was during a fight about drugs and he was telling my boss that we were cheating him. He threw a punch at me, and let's just say I threw the last one. I didn't even know until the adrenaline was gone and he has blood coming out of every hole. My boss told me not to worry and he would take care of it. Do you want to know what he did? He cut him up and through him in a barrel and lit it up in flames." he paused and took a big breath. "it was the most traumatizing thing in the world. the look, the feeling of the blood, and most of all the smell of the body burning. im still having nightmares about it. this was about a year ago. maybe a little longer. you need to know how much of a bad person I am and I need to prove that every body is right."

"i don't even know what to say." I said shocked and wonderless. "your not a bad person, you were stuck in a sticky situation. yes youre the one that got into this mess but nobody deserves that." he just looked at me but he didn't seem like he was going to say something. "I'm sorry I judged you for not even knowing what was going on."

"Don't be. I'm sorry I was a dick. It's just how I am and what this turned be into. I used to actually be a really nice person. I guess something's that people go through makes them bitter."

"You shouldn't let it affect you Damian. You shouldn't have to live like this."

"But I have too. I'm still in this and there is nothing I can do about it. I can't tell the cops because there are more of his people. I don't want to be tracked down and I just rather pay of my debts."

"Debts of what? Being sucked into something so you can help your family out?"

"You just don't understand. There is so much going on and maybe I'll tell you one day. Just not now."

"How do you know I will be around when you want to tell me?"

"Oh trust me, you will." he smiled. "I will not let you get away that easily."

"You know, even if you are the biggest pain in the ass and biggest dick I know, I will always be here to talk so you don't seem gay." I joked.

"Well that means a lot Linds, thank you."

I looked at him and I just notice things. like how he has dimples when he smiles, which I don't see very often, he has some small fuzz above his lip but you probably wouldn't even notice unless you were up pretty close and looking right at it, and his eyes were so blue when the moon hit them. He was not a bad looking person, infect he was pretty handsome. I think it was his personality that ruined it when I met him. I don't know if it will every go away, but I guess there is some reassurance because I guess we're friends now.

"What's your story, huh? Anything exciting in your life?" he said lightly shaving me and smiling.

"Well I'm adopted. And I'm happy about that because my parents love me unconditionally and have given me everything I wanted. They don't discipline me so much and they trust me to do good things and make the right decisions. They have supported me through everything. I am also an only child."

"Sounds like a good life. You're just a brat." he joked.

"Well there has to be one flaw." I laughed.

"You have quite a few. But your looks aren't one of them."

"It's so hard to think your sweet when you say rude things along with it."

"We should probably go. It's getting pretty late out. I need to get you home."

"Alright." I said getting up. "I actually had fun hanging out with you."

"I knew you would. I mean I can't be that bad that you don't want to hand out with Me." he smiled and supported himself to get up.

"Edh." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just wait till next time."

"Next time? You mean there's a next time?" I joked with him.

"Sadly for you, I mean I could just kidnap you and you wouldn't have a choice."

"Let's just go with I'll agree to hang out. I don't want to be kidnapped."

"Too late!" he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulders.

"Damian, put me down right now!" I yelled hitting his back while he continued walking and laughing. "Stop laughing and put me down you Irish nit!"

"Irish nit? Is that all you got? I'm not putting you down now."

"Damian please put me down. You're tall and looking at the ground right now is scaring me!"

"You're such a baby." he laughed and put me down.

"I don't like heights, I'm not a baby." I pouted.

"baby." he repeated.

"I'm not a baby, stop it." I continued to pout.

"You are the biggest baby I ever met!" he was trying to mess with me.

"No! I'm not a baby." I walked to the side of the truck while I waited for him to unlock the doors.

"Not even mine?" he put both of his hands on the truck to trap me in.

"Nope. Not even yours." I smiled.

"That's a shame." his face got closer and I watched his eyes get closer to mine. "Because I really just want too..." he trailed off but his face was still getting close every second until his lips touched mine. I didn't stop him though because the kiss wasn't as rough like the first few times. It was soft and I didn't mind this side of him. I actually didn't want it to stop.

He eventually placed his hands at my sides and pushed himself closer to me so I was closely between him and the truck but not squeezed between. I finally raised my arms around his neck and I was on my toes so he didn't aver to lean down so much. For some reason I expected him to be pushy and trying to get his hands up my dress but they stayed firm at my waste.

"We should go." he said breaking up the kiss. "I don't want you to be late."

"Okay." I said breathing a little bit harder from the situation.

"I would like to do that more often. It keeps you quiet." he teased. "Plus your lips are quite soft." he said giving my one last kiss before moving his hands and going around the truck to let me in.

He pulled up to the front of my house and it was about five after ten. The lights were still on so my mom was still awake. He parked and I waited for him to unlock the door.

"You know I kind of like you. And I had fun tonight." he said in a different tone of voice that surprised me.

"I like you too. I thought it was fun also. Whenever you need me, you can text me if you want."

"I would like that a lot actually. But that's not what I meant." he paused. "I kind of like you, like I have some feelings for you."

"Oh. I kind of like you too. You can be sweet when you want to be." I smiled.

"Yeah I know. My uh, mother raised me to be respectful towards women." he looked down.

"Here give me your phone. I'll put my number in." I said holding my palm out and watched him dig around his pocket for him to pull out his phone. I dialed the number and saved it.

"Thank you. Ill text you later so you'll have my number."

"Have a goodnight Damian." I reached across the seat and kissed his cheek.

And with that I stepped out and walked up to the front porch. I lightly knocked onto the door so my mom could open it.

I turned around and waved him goodbye and walked inside the house.

"Have fun, sweaty?" my mom kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah it was. I'm so tired though." I yawned.

"Well go get some rest and you will tell me all about it tomorrow. But before your father gets home, he doesn't need to know about your love life." she winked.

"Mom it's not a love life." I laughed. "But I will explain everything tomorrow."

"Okay sweaty, whatever you say. Just remember I would love to meet him."

"Yes mother." I said walking up the stairs to my bedroom. I felt my phone vibrate and looked to see that an unknown number texted. I already knew who it was.

_'Goodnight Linds. Sleep well. :)'_

**This chapter actually took more time than the others. I don't want to make it seem like they are jumping into things too fast but... oh well. Haha I will make this last longer and not have it be so short.**


	6. Chapter 5

(Monday morning.)

"Oh come on, it's really wasn't that bad." I told Mary. "It was actually kind of nice and I enjoyed it." I smiled remembering the night.

"Whatever you say Linds, but I don't trust him." she put her hands up in defense.

"And I don't blame you. But it's just really weird. We're friends but we bicker at each other. But we didn't really bicker that whole time and he kissed,"

"Holy shit, you guys kissed?!" she interrupted me.

"Uh yeah, maybe a little." I said scratching my head trying not to show the small smile.

"Just please don't get into deep, Lindsay. You're my best friend and I don't think I can deal with the 'I told you not to talk to him' talk."

"Oh shush. It was a nice night. I totally forgot he was a dirt bag who didn't know what being nice was."

"I don't know if I can believe that." she laughed.

"I know. Trust me."

"So what happened after that?"

"We exchanged numbers but we haven't really talked much after that. Maybe he just doesn't use his phone a lot."

"I hoping for you." she patted my shoulder.

"Don't be so dramatic." I laughed at her gestures and fake pity. "We're only friends. That's all we left it at." I said.

"I really hope that's what it is. I mean I would be happy for you, but I don't want you to let yourself down and have you get hurt."

"Just don't worry about that, I'll be fine." I am sure it won't get that serious. "I mean come one. I just want to get through high school and not worry about relationships and stuff. I just have to get through this year and senior year."

"Well that's a great way to look at it, but you can't just be single through the rest of high school. There's stuff like prom or homecoming, which is coming up real soon by the way!"

"Are you encouraging me to date him now?" I asked, obviously messing with her.

"No, I'm telling you to not just stay single because you don't want to get distracted. You'll get into your perfect college because you have amazing grades and an amazing voice and Lindsay, I am jealous of how perfect you can be."

"Well Mary, that's really flattering, but I just want a perfect slate. I don't know if I will date or not. I don't know if it will be Damian or not. All I know is right now I am focused on my future."

"Linds, are you a virgin?" the question came out so suddenly that I chocked on the air I was breathing causing a weird looking face back.

"Um why do you ask?"

"You are, aren't you!" she had yell whispered with a giant smile on her face.

"Why does it matter?" I replied in the same tone. "I'm only seventeen, I don't need to be having sex right now."

"You haven't even thought about it? Not even with damian?" she seemed so amused in the questions she was asking. But all they were doing to me were causing me to blush.

"No Mary, I haven't." I gritted my teeth.

"Hey it's alright Lindsay! There is nothing wrong with that. In fact, I heard guys prefer virgins. Are you saving yourself for marriage or something?"

"No, I just feel like sex is the best thing in the world and people talk about it way too much."

"Yeah, I hear you. Just tell me when you do! At least before you tell Shelby!"

"Oh I promise." I gave her a reassuring smile. "Just because he's gay, doesn't mean I would tell him about girly things."

Last class just got out and I haven't seen Damian all day. And he hasn't texted me at all. I wonder if he's okay. I'll probably see him tomorrow.

I walked out to the parking lot so I could walk home and it was surprisingly really nice out for being the end of September.

'HONK'

I've never been so scared out of my life before. I turn around and see the infamous black truck and the Irish jackass who startled me, smiling like he was the happiest boy in the world. I shot up my middle finger and scowled at me, but he just continued to smile and gestured me over to get in. fuck it. I walk over and hop in but the first thing I do is punch his arm.

"Ow! What the hell?" he said rubbing his arm.

"You deserved it, your jerk! You scared me!"

"I know, and it was funny!" he laughed. "I'm here to drive you home, so you don't have to walk."

"But I like walking. Not when you're scaring me, but I like it."

"Oh well, you got in, now you get a free ride with me."

"Oh joy, I'm screaming with happiness from the inside." I said sarcastically.

"That sounded depressing. Are you okay?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm perfectly fine actually. Where were you today? I expected you to come up behind and bother me today."

"I had certain stuff today." he just said. "It's nothing important, really."

"What was that?" I asked, being curious.

"I already said it wasn't important."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business. You're not my mom." that whole time he didn't yell at me but you could tell he was irritated.

"Well maybe I just cared, okay." I crossed my arms and looked out the window. "Thank you for giving me a ride home." I said in a monotone.

"Hey, don't be like that." he said stopping the car a couple blocks from my street. "I know you care. and I really appreciate it, but when I tell you it's not any of your business, it's because its stuff you shouldn't know about and I wasn't even supposed to tell you about my situation. I could get into a lot of trouble for that." his voice was in the same level but was a softer tone.

"But why? What am I going to do?"

"Because Linds. It is very confidential and I would probably get thrown in prison for the rest of my life if cops even knew who I was or what I've done... you know my mom didn't know and my step dad doesn't even know. You, Cameron, and one other person are the only people that knows."

"But why did you tell me? You know Cameron better than me and you just told me after a few weeks of us hating each other." but then I remembered again, Shelby told me something. I want to bring it up but I don't know if I should.

"You ask a good question, but I will tell you someday." he said rubbing my arm. It was actually comforting.

"I hate to ask, but can we do something? I don't want to go home just yet."

"Of course. What would you like to do sweetheart?" I thought for a minute wondering, but I asked to do something that I didn't have a plan for. Maybe we can hang out at his house.

"Can we go to your house? I mean we could go to my house, but my parents would kill me if I had a boy over without them home."

"Eh why not." he said after he looked like he was contemplating something. "I'm sure you've met Cameron but you can meet my step dad. And I know I didn't tell you this, but Cameron's two cousins are staying with us too. So don't be surprised. It is a very long story." he started up the car again.

"Any long story can be explained." I pointed out.

"I won't have to when we get there."

"It's not that big." he said as we approached it. It was a cute looking house, in fact. "it's only got couple rooms, so I offered to take the basement as a room, but we all just hang out there during the day. I'm warning you, you will be surrounded by all boys except Amy, who is about six years old."

"Should I be scared?" I asked almost back away from the door.

"Why are you guys standing out here?" Cameron asked just as he was opening the door. "Damian, where were you today? I saw you get up this morning? And why is she here, did you kidnap her?"

"No, cam I did not kidnap her. I will talk to you later. Come on Lindsay." he said ushering me inside the house. As soon as we got in, I saw some stairs going down to a door right next to the entrance we just came though. I'm guessing that's the basement. "It's a bit dark, so try not to fall."

"Yeah, I'll try." I said as I walked down and he was right, it could barely see the last few steps in front of me. But he was in front of me so if I fall, he's going down too.

"Damian!" a brunette little girl jumped out in front of the door as soon as he opened.

"Hello Amy." he said picking her up and carrying her back into the room. "Amy, this is Lindsay. She will be hanging out with us."

"Yay another girl!" her sale was wide and I could tell how ecstatic she was. "I don't know if he told you, but I'm the only girl here."

"I feel so bad for you." I smiled lightly back. I noticed Damian looking at me and he had a small smile on face. I feel like this little girl is part of his world and she means a lot to him.

"It's fine, really. Since I'm the only girl, I get spoiled." she had a 'matter of fact' look on her face.

"That's because you're the only princess in this house." Damian said, setting her down. "Come on in." he said and I followed him in. it was a nice sized basement and he had a pretty good-sized bed on one side. The other had a TV, and a couch. But I looked at the couch and recognized some one very familiar sitting there.

"Shelby?"

"Oh. Hey Linds." he said awkwardly. I was staring at one of my best friends sitting on the couch playing video games.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Lindsay, he is the other cousin that is staying here." Damian interjected as awkward as Shelby did.

"You guys talk and know each other? Why didn't I know this?"

"You didn't ask?" Shelby said.

"Well that would make sense." I muttered, remembering what Shelby told me, and Damian telling me he was gay. "I hate you guys."

"Oh you do not." Damian said putting his arm around me.

"Yep I hate you all except for Amy here." I looked at her and she smiled to brightly.

"Hey what did I do?" Camron shouted from the outside of the room, making me remember he was still here.

"Your just there!" I shouted back.

"Rude." I heard him say.

"Well, girl that hates me." Damian said while taking my hand, and he started walking to the couch. This was the first time I felt his hands on mine and they were a lot softer than I would imagine them to be. We sat down and I continued to watch Shelby play the game.

Damian slowly placed his arm around my shoulders and I found myself getting closer to him. And I honestly didn't mind it at all.

"Are you any good at video games?" he asked.

"No, not at all." I laughed. "I think the only good I get at games is the apps on your phone."

"That's lame. Will teach you one day." I just sat there. This totally goes against the talk I had with Mary. I don't expect to be in a relationship, but I wouldn't mind hanging out and being with Damian more when he is like this.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Amy came over and looked at both of us.

"No he's just my friend." I smiled back at her.

"Well why do you guys look like it?" she asked an again. She seemed to ask a lot of questions.

"Well, she is a very beautiful girl, and beautiful girls should go for guys better." he leaned forward, smiling at the girl. What he said shouldn't have thrown me off, but it was the way he said it.

"But why? She looks nicer than the last one. And she is a lot prettier." the words she and Damian were making me blush.

"And that is exactly why she deserves better." he turned and quietly said towards me. I smiled a little and looked down in nervousness.

"Gross!" Shelby yelled out.

"No kidding." Cameron spoke. "I've never seen Damian all mushy before, it's weird."

"Oh shut it." you can always tell he is Irish but sometimes you can hear it thicker than other times.

"You know what you should do, Damo?" Cameron said but his eyes got wide and I gave him a wicked look. I now have a nickname to give him. "You should show her your American accent."

"nook." he said dragging the word out.

"But damian." Amy whined and pouting her lip.

"Sorry sweetie, I'll do it some other time." he smiled and rubbed her head. He was so good with her and it made me smile.

"Well maybe I want to hear it?" I finally spoke.

"Mm no." he said and kissed my head.

"See you just kissed her, you guys have to be dating!"

"Amy, leave me alone." Shelby said nicely.

"Hey is pa upstairs?" Damian asked Cameron obviously because he was looking straight at him,

"Yeah he's on the laptop in the living room. I think he is looking up something." Cameron was eating a sandwich he obviously made while he was upstairs and he had a mouthful.

"Come on. You can meet him." he said taking my hand again and we waked back up the stairs. "Hey pa. I have someone for you to meet." I looked over and an older guy sitting on the couch had turned around. He had blonde and gray streaks through his hair. He looked like he was in his late forties and you could tell where Cameron got his looks.

"Well hello dear. Come over, I don't bite," he gesture over and Damian walked over with me. "I'm Daniel. It's nice to meet you dear." he shook my hand. "Are you Dami's new girlfriend?" I looked up at him with a giant smile. Bingo, another nickname.

"No, we're just friends." I smiled back. "Oh and I'm Lindsay. It's nice to meet you."

"She is a very good friend of mine." Damian said

"Uh huh. Well it is very nice to meet you Lindsay. I know you will be a good friend to Damian, he doesn't have a lot."

"Thanks pa." Damian said sarcastically. "Come on, I'll show you outside." he said dragging me out thought out the house until we came to what looks like the back door.

"You seem to drag me all over the place."

"Well I like to show you around." he opened the door and I saw the small back year. It was small but it looked nice, and was mostly consumed buy a giant willow tree in the middle. "My mom kept it up most of the time, and we used to have a garden. And you know, we just kind of," he paused. "Didn't take care of it. I wish we did though, I know we would always remember her, but it would just be something nice to do for her. She would love for us to keep going even while she is gone."

"I'm really sorry, Damian." I looked up and rubbed his arm.

"here." he said and ushered me out the back door and shut it. "You should look under the tree. It's pretty nice underneath." we walked underneath it and he was right. You could still see the sun but it had the green tint, and going though it was like opening a curtain.

"Wow." I said breathlessly.

"You act like you've never been in one before." he was leaning against the trunk of the tree, watching my admiration.

"Not one like this. It hangs so low to the ground, it's so beautiful how the lighting is."

"This is the one thing we kept alive for my mom. She didn't grow it of course, but she loved this tree and this was her safe haven when all of us boys drove her crazy. I now I find it one of mine when I need to escape from the world. Amy also loves it here, she likes to read underneath it. We all adore it but they don't really come out as much as I do."

"It's absolutely breath taking. I'm glad you're showing me this."

"hey." he whispered. "Come here." he took my hand and pulled me closer to him and we were chest to chest. "I've never been so comfortable around someone so fast. What did you do to me?"

"I don't know, Dami." I smiled using a new nickname against him but it only made him smile back.

"I guess I can say we're even." he has his arms around my waste, and even I wondered how we got like this so fast. I mean it's been a month and a half or so.

"I mint what I said in there." he rested his chin in top of my head and I laid mine near his shoulder. "You are a beautiful person. And I like you, I would like to have a relationship with you when we get to know each other more. But you deserve someone who isn't me."

"I don't care who you are. To me, you are a pain in my ass. But you are also very sweet."

"I could say the same thing about you." I swear I could see the smile in his face, even if he wasn't looking.

"You make me have these weird feelings I don't even know about." I said. "I like you and I like being around you. I thought I would ever be able to stand you and now I'm finding myself wanting to be with you whether it is hanging out or just being stubborn. And no matter what, I will be here to help you."

"You know, I would love to stick a sock in your mouth when I first met you. Now I rather shut you up another way."

"You've made that clear." I smiled. "And I'm okay with then." he moved his hand up towards my chin and lifted it up so I could look at him.

"Lindsay, if I asked you to be my girlfriend, would you say yes?"

I stood there for what seemed like a long moment, wondering what to say. I already knew what to say, I guess I could only reply as a yes or no answer. "Yes."

"I will ask you. Not yet, but I will. And Cameron was right. I'm never mushy. I didn't even know that's how I was acting. I feel like you might make me a better person." his hand was still on my chin but I stood on my toes so I could kiss him. It was small but I wanted to show that he wasn't the only person to make a first move. I paused and kissed him again, but I intended to make it deeper than the first one. He wasn't the first person I ever kissed, but he was the best. His lips were soft, he used his tongue but he wasn't sloppy, he wasn't awkward and put himself into it. Even when it was rough, it wasn't bad.

His arms were still around me and his hands stayed at my lower back. I never knew he would know what boundaries are, but then again he told me about his mom telling him to always respect women. At this point, I don't care what he has done and what is in his past. I am focused on him and feeling his lips on mine.

"You are just amazing." he said, breaking the kiss.

"Thanks I guess." I said awkwardly. "You know, I should probably get home before my parents get home. They don't care that I leave and hang out, but I didn't tell them and I should still probably get home."

"Yeah, of course." he said, but I knew he didn't want me to go. "I'm glad you suggested on coming over, you should come over more often."

"Just call me and I'll be there. I promise." I looked in his eyes, trying to make him feel better. "Would you like to meet my parents tomorrow? I mean as friends of course."

"Of course, I would love too." he smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**I really love this chapter and again, I don't want to make it seem like their relationship is going too fast. I hope you guys like this and I want to know how you guys feel on it so far!**


End file.
